Plane Crash to Paradise
by TaliaWilliams
Summary: When Danny and Grace get trapped on an island, will Danny meet the girl who can keep up with his ranting and sarcasm? And Hope, the new person on the job at 5-0, why has she caught the attention of the-one-and-only, Steve McGarret?Danny/Oc,Steve/Oc,Catherine/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, except in my crazy parallel universe, own Hawaii 5-0 no matter how much I wish I did.**

_Chapter 1_

It was only supposed to be a nice vacation for him and his daughter Grace. They were on a flight to New Jersey. That is, until the plane crash landed. They had been flying over an island on their way to take a quick fuel stop in LA when they had started falling through the air. The first thing Detective Danny Williams did as they started their unplanned decent was to cover his 9 year old daughter's body with his own, which he did without the slightest hesitation.

Most of the passengers had taken to screaming, except for those who were clutching their families tightly. They all waited, helpless, as gravity pulled them to the ground. Danny looked out the window and saw the seemingly endless green rush toward them. He had one final thought before the impact.

"_Man, I hate Hawaii"_

Danny slipped in and out of consciousness, once in a while seeing warm brown eyes or the occasional splash of dark red before he was pushed back down into the warm bed he occupied. Once he finally woke up, the first thing he saw were the beautiful brown eyes he had seen. The owner of the eyes couldn't have been more than 27, with a pretty, feminine face and a thin, dainty nose. Her hair was a beautiful dark auburn that fell in waves around her shoulders and she had a nicely curved body. Her skin was a light olive color and her body was lightly muscled. All in all, she was a very attractive woman.

"Excuse me sir, but may I ask for your name?" It startled Danny out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh…Detective Danny Williams. Yours?" He asked conversationally.

"Talia Kasma, at your service," she gave a dramatic bow and looked up, smiling widely.

"Kasma? Is that Italian?" he asked, honest curiosity in his voice. Even though he had only known her for a couple of minutes, the attraction was hard to deny. He wanted to know everything about her, if she let him.

"It's Greek, actually." She said with a cheeky grin. She caught his gaze and she got lost in the deep blue eyes. A loud shout drew their attention to the opposite side of the room. Grace, long hair flying behind her, ran into the room.

"Tally, Tally! Look what I got!" Grace screamed in excitement, holding her hands out in front of her. Talia knelt down in front of her and took her hands.

"What do you got there, Gracie?" She asked patiently. In reply, Grace let get of what was in her hands. A tail-less lizard sprang from her hand had Talia not caught it swiftly. She set it gently in the girl's hands before she stood up and looked at Danny, giving him a shrug. He looked at Grace while Grace looked at tally. When she noticed her dad staring, Grace decided introductions were in order.

"Danno, this is Tally. Tally, this is my dad, Danno." She said happily. Danny stared at Talia curiously.

"How does Grace know you?" he asked. She gave a slight sigh, as if she had this conversation before.

"Almost everyone survived the crash. But there is way too many to keep in the infirmary. So the people who have been here for at least 3 months take in a family or two depending on how big the family is. At least until you guys learn the ropes and find your own place. It's kind of a law, I guess," she gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Where, exactly, are we?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

"The Forgiving Island. It is an island that only higher up people like the governor and the president know about. The original islanders greatly insulted the last king of Hawaii and it past down until we began to fade. I mean, don't get me wrong. We have food, electricity, internet, cell phones, etc. We have everything every other city in America has. But we rarely get tourists. For a normal person to get approval to come here… it could take up to 3 years and then the next time a boat shows up to get back. For someone like an FBI agent it could still take up to 6 months." She explained with an expert air surrounding her.

"Are you a local?" he asked curiously.

"No. I got here like you. A plane crash a year or two back. Come on; let's get you and Gracie back to my house. I kind of, in a way, adopted you guys." She started down a rocky path that twisted into a flowery field.

Danny caught up to Talia and walked quietly with his hands in his pockets. A peaceful silence descended on them, which Danny broke after a while.

"So… how do things work around here?" Danny asked quietly. She looked up at him and cleared her throat a little before answering.

"Well, there's a lot to know. But I guess I'll start with the basics. Housing, jobs, and the money system." She ticked them off on her fingers," I'll start with jobs. There is an older lady called Truth. She can tell when someone's lying or not. It is a little creepy, but cool at the same time."

"You go to her cottage up the hill and state the job you had in the old world and what job you wish to take on. If she feels sincerity, you either get your old job, at least as close as you could get, or you take up the new job you wanted."

Danny interjected," What about you?" She glared at him for interrupting, but answered anyway.

"I started up a daycare for anyone six and under. For that, I kind of gained hero status since before that five year olds ran through the town starting fires. Now let me finish."

She continued on with her explanation," As for money, it's like any old dollar bill system except that everything is way cheaper because we don't really run on money. Hawaii keeps us supplied in exchange for a share of the crops we grow. Things like food are free around here but you have to go in the stores, you can't just take it. Things like houses are usually anywhere from $500 to a $1,000 and then about $5 to $10 dollars a month. The Bank pays everyone for their job depending on the job and the quality of the work. For houses I basically covered that."

By the time she finished, they were in front of her house. It was a small Victorian house that looked fairly new. Talia pushed open the door and spread open her arms. With a dramatic flourish, she stated in a cheerful voice," Welcome to my humble abode."

As they entered the house, Danny noticed a couple things; the house was just as Victorian on the inside as on the outside and, glancing to his left, he smelt pepperoni pizza. Not ham and pineapple, but honest-to-God PEPPERONI. He glanced at Tally with new found interest. _Woman's got taste in food,_ he thought happily.

"Talia. That pizza over there wouldn't happen to be for us would it?" Danny asked, 7 layers of hope in his voice

"Nope." She said, popping the _P _loudly. She burst out laughing when Danny put up what could only be described as the face of a kicked puppy. She laughed even harder when he gave her a half-hearted glare and then turning back to the pizza with longing in his expression. She looked at Grace and gave her a wicked grin, which the child accepted with a shrug.

"I was just kidding Detective Williams. Eat as much as you like, but save some for us." She gave a small chuckle before she started walking off, but Danny's voice called her back.

"My name is Danny. I hate all this professional stuff. Well, unless I'm scaring a bad guy or two. But, other than that, people just call me Danny." He said simply, an uncaring attitude surrounding him

"Well alright then Detec- Danny_,_ everyone needs to eat, because we have to go run a couple errands before we turn in for the night. Gracie, honey, come with me and will get you all cleaned up," she said, rubbing on a fleck of dirt on Grace's nose. As she got up to take Grace upstairs, Danny couldn't help but stare as she walked away.

_Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNNAPPROVED?! THAT IS A 5-0 TASK FORCE MEMBER TRAPPED ON THAT ISLAND AND I INTEND TO GET HIM BACK!" Commander Steve McGarret shouted at Governor Dennings of Hawaii.

"We will be able to bring Detective Williams back, but it will take several months before we get approval. This is a very careful procedure, Commander, and you have to let it run its course. I know he is your friend, but you have to be patient. I am pushing things as fast as I can in this." Dennings explained calmly. The Task Force Commander stormed out of the building and ran straight into a young woman carrying a stack of papers. As he ran into her, the papers slipped from her grasp and scattered onto the sidewalk, which he quickly helped collect. As he handed the last paper from her, Steve couldn't help but study her. She was about 5 inches shorter than him, with tan skin and wavy light blonde hair that framed her face gently. She had on a button-up blouse and a knee length black skirt that showed off her frame well. She smiled shyly at him and accepted the paper from his outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry Miss…" he trailed off, the unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Tisane. Hope Tisane. Excuse me, do you know a Commander Steve McGarret. I'm supposed to be joining his task force 5-0 today." She asked. He backed up a little in shock, but his face broke out in a smile. He stuck out his hand, which she shook hesitantly.

"That's me. Steve McGarret the one-and-only." He gave her a flirtatious smile that she returned with a smirk.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the best first impression, Commander," she teased lightly, blushing slightly. "Do you have the time to take me to HQ? My car wasn't working earlier, so it was either walking or get a ride."

"Sure. Do you have a change of clothes because you can't chase criminals very well in a skirt." He replied politely.

"I'll be fine, Commander." She said, clutching her stack of papers tightly. Steve guided her to his car before he got in, thinking about the girl in the passenger's sit.

_Hawaii Hawaii Hawaii Hawaii Hawaii Hawaii Hawaii Hawaii Hawaii Hawaii Hawaii Hawaii Hawaii Hawaii _

"Where are we going, Tally?" Grace asked as the threesome set off through the flower fields.

Talia replied, "Well, we're taking Danny to get a job and we're taking YOU to get enrolled at our school program." Danny stopped walking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This supposed to be a nice vacation for me and my monkey, not a job hunt "he said angrily.

"Well, ya' got to make a living here to get everything you need, and with more people we are going to need more help!" Talia snapped anger evident in her voice. Then she snuck a glance at Grace and inhaled deeply through her nose. She let out the breath, closed her eyes, and then opened them again, fixing them on Danny.

"I didn't mean to snap, it has just been a stressful week for me. I apologize," she said civilly.

"Apology noted, forgiveness pending," he muttered before Grace elbowed him quickly in the side," I mean you're forgiven!" he rushed out. The rest of the trip involved talk about what the other did in the "outside world" before Grace connected their hands. They both looked down and blushed slightly at their entwined hands, but neither made a move to pull away. Grace smiled in triumph.

By the time they reached their destination, the sun was setting and Danny and Talia were much more comfortable with each other, their slight disagreement forgotten. They reached Truth's Cabin with Danny wringing his hands in pure Danny fashion. He smiled nervously at Talia, hugged Grace quickly, and then proceeded to enter the old cabin with Grace and Talia waiting for him to bring the news.

**Well, review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome, but please try to be nice. This is the first fanfic I actually got into and I wrote it at 11 last night so….Thanks for reading! I reposted this 'cuz my laptop screwed up the chapter and I even checked it on my friends computer and it was in two different chapters.**

**I'm going to explain something quickly. Steve, Kono, Chin and those peoples will be in the story. As for Steve and Catherine's relationship I will also explain:**

**Steve and Cath decided they had lost their spark and it was more like a friend type of love. They both agreed to break it off but they were still great friends. Cath has kind of become like a cousin to him and she has an apartment she uses when she is on the island a mile away from Steve. Steve is single but has had a couple of flings, ditto for Catherine. Everything is fine between them though. Just wanted to get that out there.**

**Mariette**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewers. I got a review saying I should get Steve and Cath back together. I would like to point out I specifically put in the summary:**

**DANNY/OC, STEVE/OC, AND CATHERINE/OC **

**So if you pair Danny and Steve or Steve and Catherine this is not your story. I apologize for wasting your time if this is the case. I thought I would point that out now. Also, the episode where Malia dies never happens, therefor she is alive and Chin is happy. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(ANNOYING VOICE THAT REMINDED ME TO PUT THIS ON HERE) As always, this author does not own Steve, Danny, or anyone you recognize. Thank you for your time.**

**(ME!) SHUT UP VOICE!**

_Chapter 2_

As they arrived at Five-0 HQ, Steve McGarret thought on what the woman next to him was doing on a task force. Was she another babysitter? If so, he and the Governor had to have a talk. Steve thought on the last 'babysitter' they had, Lori. She had developed feelings for him, feelings he had not returned. He had honestly been oblivious to the mentioned feelings, though he wouldn't have started anything anyway. As he got lost in memories of that time in his life, Hope cleared her throat from the passenger's seat. He quickly looked at her and waited for her to start talking.

"Is…..something on your mind, Commander?" she asked hesitantly, a nervous smile on her face as her grip on the papers tightened.

He decided to put it bluntly, "Did Governor Dennings put you on this Task Force to report back to him?"

She genuinely looked shocked as she replied." No! I got assigned here because Five-0 is one person short. They said they wanted to fill in the empty spot until the person that was missing could be brought back. They called the FBI and asked for the best person, so I was assigned here. Although this annoying brat named Lori was practically begging on her knees."

"Oh….sorry." he said, turning away with a shrug. He was relieved, although a little confused by the hurt expression on the young woman's face. She obviously really wanted him to trust her. He supposed that was normal, as you wouldn't want the person backing you up to not trust when you're in the shooting zone. He unlocked the doors and got out, going quickly to the other side to gently help Hope out of the car.

Heading to the door, he took one last look at her. She looked like she could still be in college, he decided. With that thought, he pushed open the glass doors and quickly ushered Hope inside.

_**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**_

As Danny entered the old cabin, Talia hugged Grace close and prayed that Danny wouldn't end up like Earl, a young man who had been sent to work as a dishwasher for the only local restaurant on the small island. _That _was NOT a fun job. Or so she was told. She heard the sounds of a serious conversation through the door and gently laid her head against the old wooden wall. A couple minutes later chanting, loud and muffled, flowed from the door. Talia did her best to block it out as Grace put her head on Tally's shoulder and started snoring softly.

"_Well, I guess a few minutes wouldn't hur-…." _She never finished the thought as her eyes drifted shut.

_**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**_

A continuous tapping on her shoulder woke her up from her peaceful sleep. Talia groaned and opened her eyes, coming face to face with the scowling Detective. When he noticed her staring, his scowl deepened as he grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her up.

"Have a nice sleep?" He said sarcastically. With the scowl on his face and the tikki torches their only light, as the sun had set long ago, he looked down right murderous.

"What did you get?" she asked, ignoring the question. He let out an incomprehensible mumble and an angry shake of his head.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," she said, her own anger growing rapidly at his attitude. What was this guy's problem? He glared at her before replying,

"I got daycare duty." Danny ground out through clenched teeth.

Talia was offended. "Whatis so bad about that?" She asked indignantly. He looked at her incredulously.

"I wanted a vacation with my daughter, not the responsibility of taking care of snot nosed little kids!" he all but shouted. He stalked off, following the tikki torches light. Grace and Talia looked at each other in shock. What was wrong with him? Talia was honestly confused. What had she done? Grace looked upset, glaring at her father's retreating back. Talia's eyes darkened with anger and, roughly grabbing Grace's hand, followed Danny down the trail. She made sure to stay a couple yards back through the entire journey. When they had all made it to the house, Talia unlocked the door and quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom. As she was grabbing an old worn-out backpack, she heard the sound of loud pounding footsteps.

She grabbed a couple articles of clothing and shoved them in the bag, not caring what they were. She was mentally cursing the Detective over and over again in her mind. Sure the kids might be a handful, but they were adorable and at _least _half of them had lost a parent or both in various disasters that had brought them to this island. They just needed someone to look after them and give them a little love. What was so wrong about that? She once again spit out any curse word she could think of and swung the bag over her shoulder.

Her forehead slammed against someone's nose, who she instantly knew was Danny. She had to look up at him slightly, as he was an inch or two taller than her, but she could easily see the dark red blood flowing freely from the Detectives nose. Her natural instincts kicked in as she grabbed a tissue and placed it in his hand, which he brought to his face. She guided him to her bed and made him tilt his head forward as she rubbed her hand up and down his back and muttered apologizes. They stayed there for 5 minutes before the bleeding stopped. By that time Talia had remembered what she had been doing before he barged in. She made sure he was okay as they both stood up. She rested her hand on his cheek and looked in his eyes, leaning forward slightly. He leaned forward as well in the heat of the moment, eyes closing the closer he got. Their mouths were just about to touch and-

**SLAP!**

The sound echoed through the room as Danny opened his eyes, shocked. A small bright red handprint was obvious on his left cheek. He stared at Talia, confusion evident in his eyes. She glared up at him, her anger having returned full force. She grabbed her old backpack that had fallen out of her grip, turned, and stalked out the door, leaving Danny to stare with confusion at her retreating back.

_**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**_

Steve gave Hope a brief tour before ushering her to the main room where a case file was already up on the wall screens. Kono and Chin were already there, talking in hushed voices on one side of the table/screen. Steve cleared his throat loudly, causing the cousins to fall silent and turn towards the Commander with innocent expressions on their faces.

"This is Hope Tisane, she will be joining us here at 5-0," He said, gesturing in a very Danny like manner towards said girl. Kono and Chin looked at each other.

"Is she another bab-"Kono stared to say.

"No, "Steve said, cutting her off. He put his hand on the small of Hope's back and walked her to the table.

"So," Hope started awkwardly," What about that weather?"

The others looked at her incredulously, and then a few seconds later burst out laughing. Hope faked a hurt expression, placing her hand over her heart while trying to hide a grin from sneaking onto her face. A minute or two later, they all stopped laughing and focused their attention to the screen. A picture was on the screen, one that Hope stored away for later on in the case even while she cringed. A young girl, maybe 16 at most, was shoved up in a closet with her right arm practically ripped from her body. Her glassy eyes were open and her hair was a silvery blonde color, braided down her back. Her neck was bruised so badly that Hope couldn't see an inch of skin. Her left leg was cut up and practically a bloody towel made of skin. Her stomach was ripped open, various organs hanging out. It was gruesome. Anger clouded Hope's mind. How could someone be so cruel as to rip the life away from this young girl? How could someone do it the way they did?

"Who's the owner of the house?" she asked with barely contained anger in her voice. Steve looked about as mad as she was.

"A Mrs. Marie Shayde. She's a teacher at a local high school called Westwood started up by some mainlanders. She teaches English Lit for seniors." Chin answered without hesitation. Steve nodded as Hope thought it over in her head.

"You said she was Missus Shayde, correct?" Chin nodded. Hope continued," Then what about her husband?" Kono looked thoughtful.

"Maybe her husband was having an affair with this girl and Shayde didn't like it, so she got rid of her?" Kono asked. Right then Steve got a call from Max. He talked for a bit on the phone as the others mulled over the case. As Steve ended the call, he turned to the others.

"We got an ID on the vic. Her name is Giselle Lewis. She was a senior at Westwood before she was killed. And get this. She was a top student in Shayde's class. Giselle and Shayde were friends outside of the school. A friend of Giselle's saw something outside of a McDonald's and took a picture. She posted it on her Facebook page and apparently it's something we need to see. Chin; pull up Noella Mallory's Facebook page." Chin complied and a minute later they were staring at a picture that added a twist to the case.

To people, a woman and a teenage girl, were pushed up against each other. The teenager had long silvery hair while the woman had short red hair. The two females were kissing, with the woman's hand in the process of slipping down the girls pants. The teenager, Giselle Lewis, had one arm around her teacher's waist and the other in her teacher's short hair. It disgusted Hope. Wasn't Shayde married and, like, 40 years old? She shuttered in disgust as she looked at the others. They, too, were staring at the screen with a disgusted expression. She broke the silence.

"So our vic. and Shayde were, _together_? Well that puts a damper on your husband had an affair story, Kono." Hope gave a weak laugh then straightened out, a thought coming to her head. "Could the husband have taken out Giselle in anger? You know, a 'she is mine no one else can have her' type of thing?"

Steve nodded slowly," Kono, I think we need to arrange a meeting with the _happy _couple." He said, a scary expression on his face.


End file.
